


Sweetcheeks

by TellMeNoAgain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Sweetcheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Tony growled lowly, the sound rolling through the air between them, “You kick that door frame one more time, you’re going to be the hassle, and you know what happens then.”Peter did.  Oh, God, he did.  They’d- they’d talked about it, Tony and Pepper, so fucking much, above Peter’s head while he knelt, breathless, cheeks rosy red after telling them about this.  About what he wanted and how much he’d wanted it.And now, now- now they were giving it to him.Written from a prompt in the Starker and More Discord server (tm)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 102





	Sweetcheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts).



> Prompted by discussion on the Starker and More Discord server
> 
> Me: Okay, but hear me out, PETER IN THE HOLE, Pepper pegging him, Tony manning the mouth. I mean, Pepper can finger, too, but pegging is so much more fun  
> Livvibee: I humbly request Pepper and Tony demolishing Peter
> 
> BETA'D by mindwiped and LivviBee because jf4m had to be an adult today and for these short ones, I don't need charts and graphs for continuity, lol

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Tony in a severe voice.  
  
 _Oh, God,_ thought Peter, freezing with his hand on the door, his heart suddenly slamming through his chest. He was gonna be sick. _This is it, it’s finally- they’re- we’re really gonna do this_.

_How to play it, how to- how to- maximum effect, you’re a fucking genius, c’mon, c’mon-_

_O_ _h! Got it!_

Peter hunched his shoulders and asked sullenly, “What do you care?” He kicked the door frame with his left foot for emphasis.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” scolded Pepper shortly, and she must have launched to her feet, from the sudden sound of her heels hitting the floor. _Click-CLICK._ Peter hunched his shoulders because, _shit_ , _she knew what that did to him_.

“Why not? It’s a free country,” shot Peter at random, staring at the door and feeling the _impossibility_ of this moment settle heavily over his shoulders and, as with any scene he did with them, just kind of… drift… away…

“But you’re not a free man,” said Tony darkly, dangerously, his gravelly voice flaying the first layer of control off of Peter’s skin. “Are you, sweetheart?”

Peter’s mind raced. He shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head, shifting on his feet like a nervous horse staring at a gate set just a little higher than normal. “I might be,” he said, and even to him he sounded desperate, nervous. “I- I might- I might-”

The sound of Tony’s steps, pacing forward, made him gulp and want to lean his head against the door, bend his knees and his neck, but that’s not- that’s not what he really wanted, was it? That’s not what he’d _asked_ for.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, kid?” asked Tony, coming closer, his shoes making a deeper tap than Pepper’s on the floor, and Peter gripped the doorknob tighter, for strength against that fast approaching storm. “What makes you think you’re anything but what I tell you to be?”

Peter kicked the doorframe sullenly and then muttered, “Maybe I don’t- don’t want-”

“Stop kicking that door,” warned Tony, and the man was right there, now, he could- he could reach out and touch, if he needed to. If Peter forced his hand. God, Peter wanted to force his hand, just once, just- just to- “We had a whole fight with the designer, hand carved, such a hassle for us to get installed.” Peter tapped his foot against it, because it looks like just, you know, a stupid door frame to _him_. 

Tony growled lowly, the sound rolling through the air between them, “You kick that door frame one more time, _you’re_ going to be the hassle, and you know what happens then.”

Peter did. Oh, God, he did. They’d- they’d talked about it, Tony and Pepper, so _fucking_ much, above Peter’s head while he knelt, breathless, cheeks rosy red after _telling them_ about this. About what he wanted and _how much_ he’d wanted it.

And now, now- now they were giving it to him. _Fuck._

He did, too, want this. And he could do it, too. He could!

Deep breath, then. Tony always said take a deep breath and then do what you need to do.

Peter pulled back his foot, lifted it, and let it fly.

“Tony!” called Pepper, shocked. “Tony, did you see?”

“I did,” said Tony firmly, and his hand came down on Peter’s shoulder. “Well, that’s one way to get what’s coming to you, kid,” he said quietly. 

“I’m not a _kid_ ,” spat Peter suddenly. “And I’m sure as hell not your _sweetheart_.”

“Tony!” repeated Pepper in the same shocked tone, and suddenly there was the click-click-click of her stilettos echoing. “Tony,” she said again, her voice cold and disapproving, “Did you hear what he just said to you?”

“You, too,” muttered Peter, and then he kicked the doorframe again.

“Oh, I think not,” hissed Tony, wrapping his arms under Peter’s, suddenly, and then putting his hands on the back of Peter’s neck. Classic full nelson, _fuck_ , Tony was _going_ for it.

Peter struggled- not too much, not using his spider stuff, which was a challenge all on its own, one that Tony and Pepper both _knew_ about and- _gah_ , what that _did to him._ He struggled, and Tony _didn’t_ struggle, just held him, strong and sure, and then kicked Peter’s feet apart, holding him there, legs impossibly far apart and head bent at the neck, arms immobilized by Tony’s hold.

“Yeah, there you go,” said Tony, mocking. “Not so big, now, are you, sweetheart? Not so tough.”  
  
 _Gah!_

“You’re not gonna let him get away with this, are you, Tony?” asked Pepper, the frown in her voice so real and vivid behind Peter’s closed eyelids that he almost sank down and begged forgiveness.   
  
But, no, wait, that wasn’t what he wanted, not _tonight_.

“Screw you,” he muttered, his whole body tensing, pushing back just enough for Tony to sway and then straighten, his strong arms to squeeze tighter.

“No,” snarled Tony, licking along Peter’s hairline suddenly, making the hairs all over Peter’s body stand on end. “No, sweetheart, that’s all wrong. That’s not how we do things, in my house. Screw _you_.”

Peter shivered.

“Oh, Tony, he’s so bad, he’s so naughty,” said Pepper mournfully. “You’ll have to, won’t you? The- the-?”

“Yeah, Pep, ‘m afraid so,” sighed Tony, and then he growled, “fight all you want, sweetheart, you’re not getting any say in this.”

Which was- _exactly, perfectly_ \- what Peter wanted. So perfectly what he wanted that his cock was already leaking, already dripping, already shamefully belying the part he wanted to play. _Fuck_.

“I’m not going with you,” he muttered.  
  
Tony snorted.

“I’m not,” he warned Tony.

Pepper made a soft tsking noise of disapproval. 

And for one long moment, there was complete silence in the entryway. 

However, it turned out, Tony was, in fact, a _true_ creative genius.

“Mark 69,” said Tony, casually, and suddenly, his whole grip was stronger, sturdier, more powerful. 

Peter couldn’t help it, he _whined_.

“Didn’t expect that, didja, kid?” muttered Tony, licking his hairline again. “Got contingencies on contingencies up here in this brilliant brain, things you haven’t thought of because you’re still a _kid_ , Peter Parker. You’re a smart one, I’ll grant you that-” Pepper made a noise and Tony said, “Well, maybe a little dumb right now-” Peter felt his dick twitch, because he was _so messed up_ , “but in general, pretty smart. But you’re not ever gonna be able to outwit me, _sweetheart_ , and so I’m baffled why you think you can get away with any of this, tonight.” There was a momentary pause, while Tony shifted, obviously getting something ready, and then he started to turn, hauling Peter around with him.

 _Which shouldn’t be possible_. Peter gasped, shocked. Tony- Peter always had to modulate his strength, and be careful not to- not to fight back too hard- be gentle, be sweet, he had to- 

“So let me make it really clear, for that little bit dumb brain of yours, kid,” began Tony, as he whirled them. Peter caught a single glance of Pepper’s delighted smile before she frowned at him and he had to squeeze his eyes shut on that image. “You _will_ go where I want you, wherever I want you, because you _are mine_ , and you’ll _take_ whatever we want to give you.”

Peter pulled away, just to see what Tony would do, and the answer was _nothing_. Nothing, because Peter pulled and pulled, but he didn’t pull _away_. He strained, and tugged, and Tony just held on, tight like a vise, walking him step by step closer to the room. Peter’s heart was hammering and his breath was coming in big gasps, tears of frustration building in his eyes as he struggled and pulled and skidded his feet against the floor and tried to windmill his arms, and _Tony just kept walking_.   
  
It shouldn’t have been possible, they’d- they’d done so many drills together, footwork drills and stretches, ways in and out of all kinds of grapples, this was a simple headlock, it _should not have been possible_ for Tony to hold him and keep walking, but that’s what was happening, now, Peter was caught, really truly caught, caught in a way he’d never- caught by Tony- caught by _Tony-_

Peter’s rational thoughts gave way and he bucked wildly, but it did no good, Tony _just kept walking_.

The click-click-click of Pepper’s calm, patient heels against the tile floor behind them was maddening, too, knocking against Peter’s ears and making it impossible for him to _think_.

“Here, Tony,” she sniffed eventually, her voice still severe, still disapproving, “let me get that for you.”

“Thank you,” Tony said gratefully as she opened the door to the room. “You’re always exactly what I need, you know that, Pepper Potts?”

Peter’s skin blazed with shame. Those were Peter’s words, _Peter_ was supposed to earn those words! He bucked again, writhing with the unfairness, that Tony would give Pepper _Peter’s words_ , but Tony just held him tight. Eventually, Peter paused, breathing heavily, and mumbled a little thickly, so turned on he couldn’t really say the words without slurring them a little, “Yeah, you’re both exactly what I _don’t_ need.”

His cock jumped, though, against his jeans, reminding him that he was such a fucking _liar_.

Tony’s squeeze became so tight it was painful as he murmured playfully, “That’s two.”

“Oh, Tony, already to _two?_ ” asked Pepper softly.

“I _have_ to, Pepper, you know I don’t want to, but he has to learn,” said Tony firmly, shoving them both inside the room. Peter’s feet skidded as he tried to halt their forward progress, but whatever Mark 69 had been built to do, it was working in Tony’s favor now.

“But two, Tony,” said Pepper in a voice of deep concern.

“He doesn’t talk to you like that,” said Tony firmly. “He _needs_ you, and needs _this,_ and needs _two_.”

“You know best,” sighed Pepper.

“He doesn’t,” said Peter wildly, a flutter in his stomach. “He doesn’t. And- and neither do you!”

“Three,” replied Tony, shifting him over to the gate, the stocks- the _Fuck You, Too Gate,_ Tony called it- standing him in front of it and letting him look at it with wild eyes. He stared, breathing heavily and struggling for control, trying not to see the way the cut out indention was padded with red leather and lined with gold studs. Trying not to notice the way it looked like wood, but it wasn’t. Peter knew it well, knew every atom of it, every weld- he’d helped, helped design it, it would _hold_ _him._ It had been _designed_ to hold him.

Pepper made a sad noise and said, “Well. Now you’re at _three_ , you bad boy.”

The words- so stupid, so cliche- cut like a knife when said with Pepper’s scorn-dripping tone. Or maybe it was just, just how much he- he loved to be her good boy, loved for her to say it, to lavish praise and soft, gentle touches, let him nuzzle and lick, guided him to-

Tony did something complicated, with his right hand, and suddenly he was holding Peter’s right wrist in his hand, pulling it down and back. Pepper came closer- Peter could smell her perfume- and he felt the wrist guard lock firmly in place. “Bad boy,” scolded Pepper again, and Peter felt his face flame up, because it was so _stupid_ , such _stupid words_ , but they cut, had him near tears, and that was _stupid_ , too.

Maybe it was the tears, or the way his chest was heaving, but when Tony grabbed for his other wrist, he didn’t fight it. Tony grunted, and shifted the second hand behind Peter’s back, as well. 

Pepper locked that wrist to the other one, the wrist guards snapping together with a very firm _click_. 

Like always, like every time, they backed away and let him shake, let him try to pull his arms out of the guards. Tony chuckled with delight as they _held_ , he always did, he always loved the moment that Peter stopped struggling against them and his shoulders slumped. Peter began breathing deeply as he realized they would _continue_ to hold, for- for the rest of this. 

God, his cock ached so bad it _hurt_.

“I- I-” muttered Peter. It was getting hard to think, with the arm guards on his wrists and Pepper’s _bad boy_ ringing in his ears.

“Too late for apologies, sweetheart,” said Tony, nonchalantly, putting one hand on Peter’s back.

Peter pushed back against the hand, to show he was _still mad_ , and _it didn’t budge_. Not with all of his strength thrown into it, did it budge. _Holy shit_.

“I said too late, no use wiggling your ass at me,” mocked Tony, and then, with Peter pushing back and trying to buck him off, Tony just, just casually and slowly _pressed_ him over the gate. The sound of the top half slamming down made Peter yelp. Tony hummed with interest as he ran one finger at the crease of leather against man, checking to ensure Peter was held tightly, and then slapped Peter on the ass. 

Peter struggled, and fought, and Tony ignored him, even though Peter’s chest was heaving, even though Peter’s eyes were filled with tears, Tony _ignored_ him.

“But, Tony, he’s still got his t-shirt on,” protested Pepper.

“Oh, yeah, clothes,” said Tony absently. “Well, really, the only thing we need to do to get this done right, tonight, is accessible by dropping his pants. Go get the spreader bar.”

“N-no,” muttered Peter, and even though he’d built the gate and knew it was useless, he began to fight it with everything he had, trying to twist, to find purchase, to push out or up or down enough to shift it, to move within it. “N-no, not the-”

“Three, Peter,” warned Tony, one hand falling heavily on the small of Peter’s back. “And _counting._ ”

“N-no, sir,” mumbled Peter. “N-no.”

“Four,” said Tony, clucking his tongue. 

“We’ve never had to do four before,” remarked Pepper, and there was a metallic sound, a rustling sound, and then the click-click-click of her heels, returning to them. 

Peter whimpered as Tony’s hand slid around his waist and unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the fly of his jeans. Tony was rough, pushing them down. He sighed, and said, “Well, but Pepper, we made a commitment. He doesn’t get to talk to you that way.”

“Or you,” she agreed firmly, resting what felt like an elbow in the small of Peter’s back.

“Oh, that’s exactly the one I was thinking of,” said Tony brightly. “Good choice.”

There was the sound of kissing, then. Tony was ignoring him, and Pepper was ignoring him, and Peter was having a hard time not bursting into tears, because Peter _loved_ kissing. And they _knew_ that.

One of them- Peter suspected Pepper from the small grip of the hands- shackled the first end of the spreader bar to his left foot.   
  
“N-no,” he whimpered. 

“But yes, kid,” mocked Tony, kicking Peter’s right foot wide. “Yes, you earned this, didn’t you? Didn’t you earn it?”

Peter couldn’t say anything, the lump in his throat growing tight.

“He earned it,” Tony told Pepper.

“Mm, I know,” she agreed, locking the second shackle.

With his ankles spread wide and his knees locked tighter by the waistband of his jeans, there wasn’t much- he couldn’t- Peter shuffled, trying to shake the spreader bar _off_ , although he wasn’t dumb, he wasn’t even a little bit dumb, and he knew it wasn’t going to work. “F-fuck,” he whispered.

“Mm?” asked Tony, and then he said, “Oh, I think he wants to change his tune now, Pepper.” Peter could feel Tony stand away from the back of the gate, hear him move to walk around it, slow and steady, one footstep followed by another.

“Well, he can’t do that,” she said scornfully. “Not now, not when he’s at _four_ , Tony.”

Tony crouched down in front of Peter’s face, lifted Peter’s chin with one hand, and ordered, “Eyes open, kid.”

Peter’s eyes opened frantically, searching Tony’s face for any hint of- of- 

“Yeah, where’s all that sass?” teased Tony. “Lock you up a little tight and then we can really see who the tough guy is, can’t we, Peter?”

“Not him,” agreed Pepper, patting Peter on the ass. “Can’t believe he got to _four.”_

“Want to say something, sweetheart?” asked Tony, and Peter _tried_ , but the words came out all garbled, mumbled.

“Didn’t sound like an apology,” called Pepper brightly.

“No,” agreed Tony, shaking his head in disappointment. He leaned back a little, and then leaned forward and said, quietly, “Want to try again? Give me that sweet apology I can see you’re dying to give me?”

 _Fuck it_ , the man was _perfect_. 

Peter’s chest heaved, because he’d _wanted_ this so badly, wanted- but Tony was so _perfect_ and he didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve to have Peter be so rude and throw a fit and have Pepper have to hear him say all that shit and now Tony was- was-

Pepper was stroking his butt, her little hands caressing gently, and then she bent and gave it a kiss. “C’mon, sweetcheeks,” she said, and that was- that was her _name_ for him, wasn’t it? She said that, she- “give us what we want, give us our good boy.”

Like a pot boiling over, the words bubbled up from somewhere deep in his chest. “‘M _sorry_ , ‘m _sorry_. S-sir, m’ ‘am,” he hiccupped. “‘M _sorry_.”

“You should be,” said Tony severely, shaking a finger at him. “You should be sorry.”

“You _will_ be sorry,” promised Pepper brightly from behind him, giving his ass a little quick spank. “Four is such a _big_ number, sweetcheeks. Not sure how you’re going to do it, without anything but a couple of holes to give us.”

“He _will_ do it,” said Tony firmly. “You got your kit?”

“Just need to slide it in,” she told him. Peter whimpered, because if he hadn’t- he’d looked, all night he’d been looking, and he hadn’t _seen_ it, which means it was the one with the- _oh, God_. Of course she’d pick that one.

“Give us a kiss, while she gets you ready,” teased Tony. 

Peter nodded, frantically. _Yes, yes, please_. He’d already missed so much kissing.

Tony grabbed his hair and held his head up, and then attacked Peter’s mouth greedily, hungry for every whimper and moan Peter gave him as Pepper’s clever little fingers began the process of stretching Peter wide enough for it to _fit_. “You have,” gasped Tony into the kiss, “the very best ideas, sweetheart. Think I’ll- mm- put a sign up- hah!- and let just anyone come by, give you what you need. Little reminder that you’re not a free man, huh kid? Charge ‘em a buck fifty. Not free.”

Peter whined, imagining that, imagining who Tony’d pick, to come up here, drop some change in a cup, and- and- Pepper jammed her fingers into his prostate, finally, jabbed at it, when she’d been so careful _not_ to while stretching him, and he moaned, trying to writhe but not getting anywhere.

“Oh, is she getting your sweet spot? Shame about the gate, next one’ll have to be clear, so I can see your dick bobbing there, begging,” continued Tony, licking along Peter’s jawbone to suck at Peter’s neck. 

“You taste,” sighed Tony, coming back to Peter’s desperate lips, “So good, sweetheart. Really worked yourself up into a sweat, didn’t you? Gonna be tired out tonight, before we get done with you. Maybe just let you sleep here, huh?”

“He’s ready!” called Pepper, withdrawing her fingers. 

“No,” whispered Tony, just to Peter, giving him a jaunty wink, “you’re _not_.”

Peter groaned as he felt it- the familiar push of Pepper’s favorite toy, handcrafted just for her by Tony, after several discussions with all three of them tangled in the bed, a hot mess of limbs and wants. “P-please,” he begged, tears starting in his eyes. “P-please, T-tony.”

“Four,” Tony reminded him severely. “And you can thank her for using lube after that comment about Pepper not knowing best. Pepper _always_ knows what’s best for you.”

“P-please,” whimpered Peter.

“Oh is he begging already?” asked Pepper brightly, before she shoved in deeply, making Peter groan and shift his feet awkwardly.

“Well, I mean, Pepper,” chuckled Tony. “You didn’t actually expect him to hold out, did you?”

“Make him do it louder,” she said, pulling out only to shove deeper.

“You heard the lady, sweetcheeks,” murmured Tony against his cheek, the feel of his hot breath making Peter’s eyes flutter closed. “Louder.”

Pepper pulled her hips back and then slammed into him again, and Peter yelped, “P-please, ma’am, please, please, please!”

“There he is, there’s our good boy,” she cooed, and Peter shuddered, the words twisting through him like they always did.

“Mm, you want him to keep begging, or can I--?” asked Tony.

“Go ahead,” she invited, laughing, “Can you hit the button on the remote?”

“My pleasure,” said Tony, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small, discrete remote. Peter gasped, “P-please, p-please, sir, please, please, oh! Oh! Please!”

“None of that,” chided Tony. “Pepper always knows best.” He flicked a button and Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the dildo began to vibrate.

“Oh, fuck,” grunted Pepper. “What- did you-?”

“Started you a little higher, figured, you know, help the kid out,” said Tony defensively.

Oh, God, don’t do Peter any favors. Not favors like _this_ , thought Peter.

“Four is a big number,” agreed Pepper in a voice that betrayed her gritted teeth.

“That’s what I thought,” replied Tony. He ran his fingers down Peter’s t-shirt-clad shoulders and sighed. “Should have stripped you first,” he muttered. “Well, here, hold this,” he said, placing the remote on Peter’s back. “Don’t you dare let it fall, I don’t think you can handle five tonight,” he warned Peter.

“N-no, sir,” gasped Peter, his whole frame shaking with each thrust from Pepper, lighting up his spine in shockwaves of pleasure that was _almost_ too much. “N-no, sir.”

“Good boy,” said Tony, tapping Peter’s cheek with a single finger from one hand. His other hand went to his pants and unzipped them, leaving the button and belt because he _knew Peter_ and knew how crazy that always made him, how his mouth would start salivating at the thought of- the thought-

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, you’re our good boy again, ain’tcha, sweetheart?”

Peter nodded anxiously, feeling the drool build up in his mouth, the tears at the corners of his eyes, and the ache in his ass as Pepper pounded into it, the toy in her pussy vibrating at the same speed, pulsing with her movement, so that as she fucked him, she also got fucked.

“Yeah,” sighed Tony, pulling out his dick, already hard and dripping, and guiding it to Peter’s mouth. “Sweet boy, good boy,” he praised, and Peter would wrestle starving wolverines for that praise, so opening wide and wrapping his teeth to take a face fucking was _a goddamn gift_.

Peter couldn’t help the drool, and he hated that, he hated how messy he got, how the tears built up at the corner of his eyes and he leaked snot, too, if he didn’t breathe carefully and sniff it back every once in awhile, too, but the drool was the worst, even though Tony and Pepper declared over and over that they _loved_ it. Tony matched Pepper thrust for thrust, at first, until Pepper realized what he was doing and laughed, burying herself deep inside and then holding there, pressing the vibrating dildo against Peter’s prostate with small little thrusts that he knew rubbed the vibrating connector against her clit. Her legs began to shake and Peter thought, anxiously, _One._

He whined, and Tony laughed, thrusting shallowly and saying, “That’s cheating, Pep.”

“All’s fair in war-” she gasped “-and love, Tony.”

“Such a good boy,” praised Tony absently, “Look up, look up.”

Peter hated how hard it was, hated that his core was locked by the gate and his hands were caught and the angle was bad and- “Good boy,” praised Tony, looking down at him. _Fuck_ , the man was _perfect_ , his eyes blazing as he ran a careful hand through Peter’s hair. “Fuck, you’re so sweet, you’d let us, wouldn’t you? Let us put a sign up, _Ride the Ride, $1.50 a Fuck_.”

“Tony,” gasped Pepper. _One_ , thought Peter again, desperately, trying to hold his chin up for Tony, shaking with the small nudges and constant stimulation Pepper was creating in his ass.

Tony chuckled, gasping around the words but spitting them out, always able to talk no matter what he was doing to Peter, “Yeah, she could sell tickets, she loves to watch that ass get fucked, doesn’t she, sweetheart? Best show in town, and she could sell tickets, to all her- ah, fuck- fucking friends, and they could sit there, in little chairs, Peter, she could put ‘em in little chairs, watching you get fucked for $1.50 a sloppy dick.”

“Jesus,” swore Pepper, her legs shaking. “Jesus, Tony.”

“You hear that, sweetheart? She likes the idea. We’ll do that next, then, let her get you all lubed up and ready, sloppy, and then I’ll let her pick out from the crowd, decide who goes first, you know?” teased Tony, and Peter saw him look up suddenly, look up and over at Pepper, and then grin.

“Fuck,” swore Pepper and then stilled, and jerked, making Peter yelp. “S-sorry,” she hissed, “s-sorry, sweetcheeks, but _one_.”

Tony laughed, reaching for the remote to turn it _down_ , thank God, and said, “Well, don’t let her distract you, kid. You were doing so good, just a minute ago, sucking and using that tongue for real work. Eyes up, sweetheart, you know what I like.”

Peter did. Tony liked it messy and wet, liked Peter to moan and _thirst_ , wanted Peter sloppy and sweet and eager to please. He wanted drool to hit the floor and Peter to beg for more, and so, with Pepper breathing deeply behind him, Peter gave Tony what he wanted.

“F-fuck, _two_ ,” gasped Tony, eventually. “Fucking _two,_ fuck!” he yelped, pulling out and tapping Peter on the lips with one finger. “Enough!” he gasped, chuckling a little. “You always-”

Pepper slapped Peter on the ass and chided, “You know he gets oversensitive.” 

There was a pause and then she said, firmly, “Bad boy.”

Peter’s heart broke but his dick, much more resilient, leaked a long, slow drop that Peter could _feel_.

“Ohhhh, Pep,” drawled Tony. “I don’t- I don’t know.” But when Peter glanced up, he was looking over at her, looking dumbstruck and turned on and smiling just a little.

Peter whined and Pepper began to thrust smoothly, making the stretch and burn that had gotten kind of comfortable _uncomfortable again_.   
  
“Who knows what’s best?” she asked archly.

“You,” groaned Peter while Tony chuckled, “You, Pep.”

“That’s- uh, oh- right,” she replied. “I do. Five.” Not entirely unexpectedly, she slapped Peter’s ass. “Keep it up,” she gasped, and he groaned right along with her because that _had_ been a fast, deep stroke, “and we’ll see how high you can go.”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” he whispered.

“So good for us,” praised Tony. “Be our good boy, huh, sweetheart? Give the lady what she wants, give her that ass.”

Peter tried to nod, and choked, instead. “Ohhh,” teased Tony, dropping back down to crouch by Peter’s head and lift it with both hands. “Ohh, I know that sound. Pep, you hear that sound?”

Peter choked again, and then coughed.

“Ohhh, poor sweet boy,” crooned Pepper, her strokes becoming savage and wild. “Oh, my poor sweet boy.”

“What’s a matter, Petey?” asked Tony playfully. “Cock need something?”

“P-please,” begged Peter. “P-please.”

“But, Peter, I’m way over here, and the missus is busy, and you made us put you in the gate, remember?” asked Tony, his face flashing innocence, eyebrows flying up. “Can’t you- can’t you figure out how to do the trick, yet?”

“Now would be a great time to figure it out,” said Pepper brightly.

“C-can’t,” pleaded Peter. “P-please. Please, please, sir, please, Tony.”

“Begging the person at the wrong end,” crooned Tony, shaking his head. “I’m way over here, wrong side of the gate, Peter.”

“Pepper, _please_ ,” whined Peter.

“I want to see if you can do the trick,” she told him. 

Peter’s cock was rubbing up against his stomach, and he could feel the drips of pre-cum slide down it, drop off it. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, chest heaving as she shoved inside.

“Maybe, if you’re ready, Pep, maybe a little encouragement for him?” offered Tony, reaching up to grab the remote from Peter’s back. 

“ _Please, please_ ,” begged Peter, frantic, “Please, I can’t, Pepper, I can’t, please, don’t- please, I will try, I _do_ try, but I _can’t.”_

“He keeps saying that, but you know, science says there is no can’t until you try _everything_ ,” said Tony with relish, dialing up the vibrations.

Peter sobbed, “Please! Pepper!”

“Oh, God, Tony, that feels so good,” she said, with a slight burr in her voice, her hips stuttering forward. “Fuck, this- this is the _best_ birthday gift you’ve _ever_.”

“Please!” shouted Peter, and then struggled, trying to get any kind of friction- the head of his cock slapping his stomach with every thrust was _almost_ , _almost enough._ It wasn’t _quite_ enough, but maybe this time, maybe it would- maybe he could-

“You should see his face,” laughed Tony, kissing Peter on the cheek. “God, Pep, give in.”

“Oh, all right,” sighed Pepper, and she reached around and slid her hand around Peter, gliding through the mess there- they’ve told him over and over again that they love how messy he gets but it still made his cheeks burn to realize _now she’ll know_ how messy he’s gotten. It made his cheeks burn, but the pressure was just right, and the way she gripped was so _Pepper_ , and he _loved_ Pepper, he really did. He coughed again, and then gasped, and Tony licked his way into Peter’s mouth to swallow up the shout as Peter came for Pepper.

Tony’s eyes were twinkling as he pressed the off button and tossed the remote to the bench behind him. Pepper slid the dildo out carefully and Peter came back from being inside every single neural connection in his body, all firing rapidly and at random. “Three,” Tony said happily, tapping Peter on the nose. “Good boy.”

Pepper staggered over to sit by Tony, propping herself against him. She smiled at Peter, exhilarated and happy, and said, “Well, I’m done back there, I can’t stand up any more.”

Tony barked a laugh and said, “Well done, sweetcheeks!” kissing Peter roughly on the cheek. He glanced around the room and said, “Ah! I bet that’s the solution, right there.”

Peter looked up at Pepper in trepidation, still gasping and shivering with the force of his orgasm, and she shrugged. Tony came back hauling a spanking bench, of all things, and put it in front of Peter. Peter stared at it, and then up at Tony, and then over at Pepper.

“Oh, nice,” commented Pepper, wiping the sweat off of her chin and temple with a careful hand. “Yes. Peter is very good at that, that would be an _excellent_ four, wouldn’t it?”

Peter’s mouth started to salivate again and he blushed, looking at her, her smiling face, so open and friendly and completely debauched. “C’mon, be our good boy, tell me you’d like it,” she teased him. “I already know you do.”

Peter stammered, “I- please, Pepper, please, I w-want to.”

“Of course you do,” she said happily. “Because you’re our good boy, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Peter blushed, because those words and what they do to him are absolutely criminal, they wreck him. 

“Help you up?” offered Tony and Pepper nods, holding up her hands. Tony tugged and she _flew_ upward, laughing a little as he wrapped his arms around her for a kiss. “Mark 69?” she asked.

“Mark 69,” he confirmed, kissing her harder. “Great toy. Excellent design. Completely unprofitable. Very selfish.”

“Well, they can’t all be global bestsellers,” she sighed against his lips. As one, they turned to Peter.

“Oh, he’s so sad,” Pepper commented, dropping into the chair bonelessly. “Oh, because we kissed, and he loves kisses, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Peter struggled in the gate, because, yes, that’s true, but goddamnit, it’s embarrassing, the way she said it.

“Well, here, give him something to kiss,” said Tony, lifting up her skirt and revealing all of the skin-tight finely-woven strapping that helps to support Her Favorite Toy. “Poor guy,” he teased, as Peter strained himself forward only to find he couldn’t quite reach.

You know what? _Fuck this gate._ He’s never designing another fucking toy for Tony, ever again. He’s destroying it as soon, as soon as-

“Give us a push, my love?” asked Pepper. “With the Mark 69?”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” said Tony, pushing the heavy spanking bench forward the few inches Peter really needed.

Peter nuzzled into Pepper, loving the way she smelled, already wet and sated once. She tasted salty, which was amazing, and cloying, some kind of hidden musky sweetness he’s never had anywhere else. He dipped his tongue into her folds, ignoring for a second the little nub that he knows will get him to _Four_ , because it’s Pepper, and she deserves _thoroughness_.

“God, he loves that,” commented Tony. “Gonna put him in an o-ring, some day, the kind, you know, with the spikes? And watch him lick it up, drool everywhere.”

“Shhh,” commanded Pepper. “Go, go do something with the other half, we’re busy up here.”

 _Well, that’s dangerous_.

Peter decided he didn’t care, though, because he loves the little noises Pepper makes, while he does this, loves how she shifts, just a bit. In a moment, whenever she’s ready, she’ll thrust and ride his tongue until _Four_ , but for now, it’s just these small little, little thrusts, so small. 

Tony has taught him a lot about Pepper, but here, the student surpassed the teacher because Tony got impatient and greedy, and while that was _hot_ , it was not what Pepper’s body liked _best._ Pepper liked teasing, and caution, flicks of the tongue that are never too hard, laves that never go too fast. She wanted rhythm and constancy until she wanted speed and pressure, and he gave it to her, slow and steady and just the way she liked it when it was Saturday morning and they were all in bed and he had all the time in the world. 

“God,” moaned Pepper. 

“Yeah,” said Tony, and the thing is, _he sounded as wrecked as she did_. Peter fucking loved that, loved the way that Tony loved Pepper, loved that his tongue can be on Pepper and his mind can be loving Tony and that’s all okay, everything’s okay, because he’s their _good boy_ and they make sure he’s so good, give him everything he wants, everything he-

“He’s so zoned,” gasped Pepper. “Tony, he’s-”

“I know, I can tell,” said Tony quietly, like he was trying not to interrupt, and that was, that was so good, so good of him. He was such a good- a good _Tony._ And Pepper was incredible.

“Fuck, I could watch this for the rest of my life,” said Tony.

Yeah. For the rest of his life, that was how long Peter could- god, Pepper was just, the way she twitched and shifted and twisted her hips, just a little, just enough to tell him _good job, keep going_.

“Are you-?” gasped Pepper.

“Yup,” said Tony, and then he snorted. “So that’ll be the plan, then.”

“God, Tony,” she moaned. “He’s so-”

“I know, eager, right?” said Tony, and then there was a hand, soothing, toying with the edge of Peter’s shirt. He’d forgotten he was wearing one. It was distracting, and Peter made a small muttering noise of protest.

“Shhh,” soothed Tony. 

“Shhh, my good boy,” soothed Pepper. “Don’t mind him, you just- you just- keep going, don’t mind him.”

“God, Pepper, when he gets like this, I just-” said Tony lowly. Peter tried to ignore him, and ignore the hand dipping lower, sliding around his asscheeks. It was hard, but then Pepper gasped, and then it was easy, easy to chase that gasp and try to make more.

“I know,” gasped Pepper, “I love it, too.”

“Obviously,” snorted Tony. “He only ever gets this way for you, though.”

“Magic cunt,” she said bluntly. “It’s a trick.”

Peter chased the gasp, pleased when he finds it, and then a few more, and then she moaned. He loved her moans, loved how he can draw them out of her, but the hand on his ass turned into a single finger, and it slipped inside him carefully.

He shifted his stance, and Tony soothed, “Shhh, good boy. Don’t mind me.”

“Shhhh,” hissed Pepper, rubbing a hand gently through his hair. “Shhh, don’t- he’s just, he never can go twice, and he’s- shhhhh, just gonna take advantage of it, okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to do anything, shhhh, just, just let him.”

“Just focus on her,” said Tony quietly. “Don’t mind me, I’ll go slow, won’t interrupt.”

“Fuck, Tony,” gasped Pepper, and Peter liked _that_ , so he chased it, tried to figure out how to coax another one out of her. 

“Fuck,” she gasped for him, which was close enough.

There are fingers inside him, he realized, holding him open, and then, slowly, achingly slow, so that it only barely took his attention away from Pepper, he felt Tony press in. “Goddamn,” gasped Tony. “Pepper, you fucked him _loose.”_

“I love that toy,” gasped Pepper. “Shhhhh,” she told Peter, hands soothing, tucking hair behind his ears, “Good boy, oh, God, so good.”

“Stay with her,” grunted Tony, sliding out slowly and back in again, and it felt- felt _good_ , in the same way that Pepper felt so good, right now.

“Stay with me,” agreed Pepper before moaning, her hips starting to shiver. 

They _stopped talking_ , then, other than the occasional swear word or _good boy, shhhh_ , when Tony slid in too fast or Pepper rode his tongue with sudden, shocking force. 

“Fuck, Tony,” gasped Pepper, stronger, like she was gritting her teeth, “I’m- I’m-”

Oh, Peter knew that sound, knew the way Pepper’s hips were snapping now, snapping against his face. He sucked, gently, at the hood, at the clit, so gently, because it can get too much for her, too, and then he’ll have to start all over again, coaxing, and that would- that would be okay, too- 

He was rewarded when she cried out and froze, shaking.  
  
He lapped at all the new wetness and she muttered, “Four, fuck, four, I got- Tony-”

“Good boy,” said Tony in a strained voice, and then the two hands gripping Peter’s hips _gathered his attention_ by squeezing. “That was fucking perfect, Peter, that was so incredible. She’s all rosy and flushed, now, and dazed. You did that, Peter, good boy.”

It was Peter’s turn to gasp, as Tony drew out and then barreled back in at speed, shaking Peter’s frame. “But you’re gonna be my good boy, now, Peter, remember that? Remember how to be so good, for me?”

“Y-yes, sir,” whined Peter, trying to help, trying to impale himself, trying to push back into Tony. 

Tony laughed and slapped his ass, the sound shocking after all of the quiet, all of the peacefulness. “Yeah, you do. You do, because you’re mine, my good little sweetheart, ain’tcha just?”

“Y-yes, sir, yes,” begged Peter, head whirling at the change. 

“I _never_ get to do this, I’m too old, too fucked out, I wasted all my good fucking years,” laughed Tony. “Well, no,” he said, and how the man can keep talking, the entire way through a fuck, is beyond Peter, who can barely comprehend the words, much less produce a response. “Never wasted ‘em.”

Pepper picked up Peter’s head and pillowed it on her thigh, which was heaven. She carded her fingers through his hair and murmured, “You take a fucking so well, sweetcheeks. You really do.”

“He really does,” agreed Tony, winded but _still talking_ , sliding forward and easing back with a quick rhythm that had Peter moaning and muttering on Pepper’s thigh, tossing his head at the force of it. “I love fucking him, should do it more often.”

“Twice a day,” recommended Pepper smugly. “Or you can do it in the morning, and I’ll fuck him before bed.”

“Schedule it,” laughed Tony, breathless, “yeah, get it on the calendar, can you imagine JARVIS waking us up and listing that on our daily routine?”

Pepper laughed, playing with Peter’s lips, slipping a finger inside and rubbing his tongue, his teeth, until he sucked. “Oh, good boy,” she cooed down at him. There was fire in his ass that connected directly to his spine, Peter decided, and from there all the way up to his brain, where it exploded into orange lights every time Tony fucked in. And that was _excellent_.

“He being good, up there? Because fuck, he’s so good back here,” Tony declared, wheezing just a little, but the pace he was setting had Peter shaking and quaking in Pepper’s arms, so the man was hard at work, wasn’t he?

“He’s so good,” assured Pepper. “You are, too. God, the way you fuck him, Tony.”

“I know, I know,” gasped Tony. “I don’t think-”

“Is he hard?” demanded Pepper.

Tony put one hand on the center of Peter’s lower back and _stopped to fucking check._

Peter groaned, his aching thighs making it hard to thrust back, but he tried, tried to keep that rhythm going. Tony slapped his ass and said, “Stop that. Wife asked me a question, wanna be able to answer it.”

He ran his callused hand up and down Peter’s aching length and reported, “Oh, yeah.”

“Well, what a naughty thing,” she declared fondly, making both men groan in unison, Tony’s hips stuttering forward. “Six.”

“Can do,” gasped Tony, and then, then he flew at Peter, grabbing Peter’s hips in a punishing, bruising clench and fucking in like the world depended on it.

Peter moaned and groaned and gasped and began to beg, but Tony didn't even hesitate, chasing his own release. Pepper said something, her voice fond and delighted, encouraging, and Tony said something back, but all that Peter was, right then, was a thing that Tony was fucking, Tony’s hand pulling in it’s own separate rhythm, and so he _couldn’t understand them._

Well, not until Pepper slid down the bench, shoving it back so she could kiss him comfortably, and began whispering, “Good boy, good boy, he loves it, good boy, oh, God, how you take it, you can take it, can’t you, sweetie? God, good _boy_ , he’s so close, so close, sweetie.”

She kissed his cheeks, her gentle tongue licking out in little flicks, and that meant he was crying, which explained why he couldn’t breathe. “Shhhh,” she whispered in his ear, and he let his head drop to her shoulder, shuddering and gasping. “Shhh, yesss, good boy, you know what to do, don’t you? You know just how to take it, take him. I could watch you all night, taking him in that sweetcheeked little butt you have, hon. You’re so good for us. You’re so good.”

“P-pep,” he whined at her, feeling his balls tighten and his body attempt to bow, to arch.

“Good boy,” she said fiercely. “Tony, you-”

“Goddamn, kid,” swore Tony, and then he said fiercely, his voice so thick with need and want and breathless with effort that Peter’s throat and chest ached, too, “You _come_ when I’m fucking you, sweetheart. Be a good boy, you _come_ when I’m fucking you.”

Peter’s hips stuttered, he couldn’t help it, like he couldn't help the yelp or the moan, or the way he spurted all over his legs and pants and the floor in response. Tony _kept fucking him,_ fucking him _through_ his orgasm, which was too much, it was way too much, on top of everything else tonight, it was too much. 

“Fuck,” swore Tony, “He’s still-”

“Well, you’re _milking_ him,” accused Pepper, before chuckling, “Good boy, sweetheart, he loves it, he’s so close, sweetie, can you hold on? For him?”

Peter whimpered against her neck and Pepper said, “Awwww, good boy. Not long.”

“Fuck,” gasped Tony, and then he dug in with fingers and dick, digging as deep as he could get, so deep Peter felt like he was going to hit _spine_ , bump along the bones and rattle his way up. He held there, an impossible long time, mumbling and muttering, the only person Peter knew would could _talk his way through an orgasm._

“Oh, Tony,” said Pepper, with a little ache in her voice. “That one looked _good_.”

Tony mumbled something and eased out, and Peter could breathe again, mostly.

“Shh,” Pepper said, carding her fingers through his hair. “Tony, you should take him out, he’s-”

“Yeah, yes,” agreed Tony, and then there were noises, the top half of the stocks being lifted, Tony tapping the wrist guards so they released, too. Peter groaned and lifted his hands up, awkwardly, first to the lower half of the stocks and then, shakily, around Pepper’s shoulders. She made a little happy noise and wrapped her arms around him, kneeling up to support him even more, holding him with the same fierceness she’d used, demanding that he come for them, reminding him that _he’s her good boy_.

“You did so _good_ ,” Pepper soothed him, then, and Peter pressed his face to the crook of her neck and shivered. “Sweetheart, that was _so good_. So hot, I loved it!”

“ _I_ loved how he couldn’t even be a real jerk, not the way he suggested it,” chuckled Tony, unbuckling the shackles and saying, “Up or down on the pants, Peter?”

“D-down,” gasped Peter. “Off!”

Tony chuckled and patted Peter’s ass with a fond hand. “Knew it. Why did I ask?”

“N-no idea,” Peter told him, as Tony shucked the jeans the rest of the way and Peter balanced carefully, stepping out of them.

“Here,” sighed Pepper, “I’ll help you stand up, sweetheart. C’mon.”

Peter moaned into her shoulder but she lifted him anyway, and Tony was right there to catch him when his legs didn’t quick work, yet. “Oof,” chuckled Tony. “Oh, look, an armful of well-fucked good boy. My favorite!”

“Can you carry him in that?” asked Pepper, standing up and coming around. 

“Sure can,” said Tony happily, and without any more warning, he swung Peter up. Peter yelped, as abused muscles stretched and pulled, and then clung to Tony, because he’d _done it_.

Reading his mind, Tony nuzzled the side of Peter’s face and whispered, “Hey, you did it! You were _so good_ for us, weren’t you? Just exactly what we needed, just like always, always exactly what we need, aren’t you?”

“You really were,” agreed Pepper, wiping down the bench and the stocks, grabbing another gym towel to take care of the mess on the floor, and standing to walk in her bare feet to the hamper. _When had she taken off the stilettos_? thought Peter a little sadly. He loved to listen to her walk in them.

“Hey, let’s get him cleaned up and then do a post-game analysis, huh? You up for it?” Tony asked Pepper.

“How you have _this much energy_ ,” she complained fondly, coming back to them, wrapping her arms around Peter and Tony. “Yes, Tony, I’m up for it. He, however, looks fucked out.”

“No, I can-” protested Peter, shifting in Tony’s arms.

“Look at you, being so good for us,” she said fondly. “Well, if you still feel like it after a shower.”

Peter _loved_ post-game analysis.

“Six,” said Tony, as they walked through the hallways, Pepper with one hand on Tony’s elbow, like she couldn’t quite bear to be separated from them yet. He sounded smug.

“I know,” agreed Pepper cheerfully. “Two for each of us!”

“Good game,” laughed Tony. 

“Good boy,” praised Pepper.

Peter squirmed, just a little, and Tony _carried_ him.

“So you like the Mark 69?” Tony asked.

It hung in the air until Peter realized he’d been asking _Peter_. “Yes,” said Peter fervently. “Tony, _yes_.”

“Yeah, I figured,” laughed Tony. “Always have to be so careful, don’thca?”

Pepper said brightly, “He’s working on one for me, too, Peter!”

Peter said faintly, “Oh my God.”

“It just wasn’t ready in time for tonight,” apologized Pepper.

There was _absolutely_ no need to apologize.

When they got to the bathroom, Pepper slid into the shower with Peter, which was normal and nice, her fast hands sliding up and down his skin, rubbing at all the right places. When they stepped out, though, Tony was there with warmed towels, wrapping first Peter and then Pepper, smelling like his own soap. “You still with us?” he asked Peter huskily.  
  
“Post-game,” said Peter firmly, reaching for the pair of pajama pants Tony was holding out, a perfect match for the ones Tony was wearing.

“All right, but if you want to sleep, you can-” said Tony softly, watching Peter put on _his_ pajama pants, which Tony always liked, for post-game.

“Teeth first, then _cuddle_ ,” Peter informed him. “Then post-game.”

“You got it, sweetheart,” chuckled Tony.

“So stubborn,” said Pepper fondly, nuzzling the back of Peter’s neck a little before moving to stand on his right, at the double sinks. Tony always stood on the left, his sink, and Pepper stood on the right, her sink, and Peter stood in between. Tonight he leaned a little on Tony, who eventually just wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and smiled above Peter’s head at Pepper.

“Okay, sweetheart,” declared Tony. “I took off the Mark 69, or I’d be carrying you to bed. You got steam for the short walk?”

Peter snorted. “I’m well-fucked, not injured, Tony.” Never mind that the whole scene hadn’t lasted as long as any fight he’d ever been in, as an Avenger.

“Just asking,” chuckled Tony.

It was a really short walk, and Peter was very grateful for that. Pepper drew back the covers and Peter crawled into the middle, his spot, because neither Tony nor Pepper could handle the heat and the, the feeling of bodies on both sides. They both needed to be able to _turn away_ , even in their sleep.

Not Peter, though. Peter loved that no matter how he tossed, or turned, he’d be touching both of them, able to feel both of them against him. 

“Roll tape, JARVIS,” ordered Tony.

A screen appeared at the end of the bed, making their images as large as life.

“Oh, I wanted to tell you, Peter, I thought the t-shirt was _genius_ ,” said Pepper, settling back against the pillows as Peter on the screen stomped from the table after dinner.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Peter, sliding into her arms and rubbing his face against the impossible softness of one of her bamboo sleep shirts. “You like that?”

“Tony about choked when you stomped down to dinner in it,” she told him firmly. “Here, back up, JARVIS, show that.”

They watched Tony startle, his face going just a little bit slack, as Peter entered the dining room wearing a torn and ripped Black Sabbath shirt.

“Fuck, was _not_ expecting it,” chuckles Tony, sliding in closer on Peter’s other side and kissing the side of Peter’s head. “Did you _steal_ it?”

“Yeah, from the workshop,” said Peter absently, as JARVIS skipped back to the entryway, the way Peter kicked the door frame.

“Ooooh, stop, stop here,” said Pepper. “Peter, that was _so hot_ , I loved everything about this, the way you, you were such a-”

“You were like, like a shitty little teenager,” said Tony, hotly, “telling his dad to _fuck off_. Loved it, especially the door kicking. Made it easy to know what to say.”

Pepper kissed the side of Peter’s head as he blushed and said firmly, “This was a _very good_ fantasy, Peter. We are _so proud_ that you shared it, and it was an _honor_ to help make it come true.”

“Fucking hot as hell,” chuckled Tony. “Don’t get me wrong, my _favorite_ part was when you zoned out on Pepper, being such a good boy for her. That always- you have no idea, sweetheart, you’re so _good_ for us.”

“So good, but it was fun, wasn’t it, Tony? For him to be just a little bit bad?” mused Pepper.

“It was- I didn’t know what to say,” said Peter quietly. “I, I wanted to be, you know, tougher. More, uh, actually bad.” He winced as on-screen Peter stumbled over his words. “Not like that,” he said desperately.

“Pause, JARVIS,” said Tony, shifting on the bed and lifting Peter up, shaking him a little until he looked up at Tony. “You were great, Peter,” Tony told him slowly. “We don’t need perfection, do we?”

They definitely do not, or they wouldn’t pick _Peter_. Peter shook his head.

Tony's voice was thick with emotion as he said, quietly, "You are always exactly what we want, Peter. Always."

Peter swallowed slowly, and nodded.

“I loved it. You were perfect, sweetheart," said Pepper, nuzzling in on Peter's other side, kissing his cheek before laughing and adding, "I loved how you wanted to be bad, and clearly had every intention of being bad, and just didn’t know how to _be_ bad. I loved that part best, I think. Well, that and the way your ass bounced when I-”

“Save it!” interrupted Tony. “We’re not there yet!”

“You were okay with it?” asked Peter, hating how vulnerable he sounded. “It- I didn’t make it, uh, hard? To get in, in the scene?”

“Peter, you _kicked the doorframe_ when Tony said stop,” Pepper reminded him fondly. “You said _it’s a free country_ . If you’d wanted a spanking, I would have _given_ it to you.”

“Double for me,” laughed Tony. “I almost did it anyway.”

Peter relaxed back into their arms, feeling so much better. He really did do okay, for a first time, anyway. “Maybe next time,” he offered cautiously. They both stilled, and were probably looking at each other in glee over his head, he suspected, because it was quiet for long enough for him to start to wiggle.

“Roll tape, JARVIS,” ordered Tony.

“Ooh, wait, you know what I need?” asked Pepper. 

Tony sighed.

“Popcorn!” Peter told her, smiling up at her.

“JARVIS?” asked Tony in an irritated voice. “Can you get these two idiots with their absolutely messed up priorities some popcorn, please?”

“On its way, sir,” said JARVIS.

“Gonna get fucking kernels in the bed, butter grease all over the sheets,” groused Tony.

Peter leaned up and placed a kiss on Tony’s lips, coaxing a smile out of the man after a minute. 

“Worth it,” declared Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> mindwiped pointed out that this one could go in the So Much Trouble series and if we ever get that series to this point, I'll be swapping stuff around in it to Make. It. Fit. and reposting it.
> 
> Fair warning.
> 
> And yes, for those of you waiting, I'm writing in the AUs, but they're in various stages of editing or waiting for me to figure out what to do next, and these twiddles affect those timelines NOT. AT. ALL.


End file.
